Against All Odds
by AbbeyMalfoy87
Summary: This is the sequel to The Reason...Becky and Draco have overcome the obstacles of love, but what happens when Lucius gets involved? Will they be able to survive the outside forces trying to tear them apart? Written before HBP.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hello all my faithful readers! Here is the sequel to my story The Reason...hope you like it!**

**Disclaimer: Just so I don't have to type this every time, it's going to count for all of my chapters...I don't own Harry Potter. I only claim the character of Becky.**

* * *

Chapter 1

Becky gazed over at the Slytherin table, and caught Draco's eye. She gave him a sympathetic smile and she saw him give a sigh, smiling weakly back at her.

"Poor thing," she whispered to Hermione next to her. Hermione looked at Draco, who was sitting by himself, poking at his food without much interest. His fellow Slytherins around him kept shooting him extremely dark looks, whispering menacingly behind their hands.

"Well, he only has to sit there for the Start of Term feast and the End of Term feast…so he'll only have to do this once more, if he can hang in there," Hermione replied.

Professor Dumbledore finally finished his start-of-term speech and sat back down, dismissing them to go back to their dormitories.

Becky, Harry, Ron, and Hermione met Draco in the entrance hall of the castle as the rest of the students filed up the stairs to their common rooms.

"I'm gonna be dead by the end of the year," Draco muttered miserably as he walked with them to the Gryffindor common room.

"Don't worry, I'll protect you," Becky assured, patting Draco on the shoulder. Draco gazed at her, his eyebrows raised in doubt.

"Really?" he asked, clearly not convinced.

"What?" Becky retorted defensively, "You don't think I could take Crabbe and Goyle on? _Please!_ They couldn't curse their way out of a wet paper bag!"

"True," Draco laughed.

"And don't forget about us!" Ron exclaimed, pointing to himself, Harry, and Hermione.

"I could trick them easy," Hermione grinned, "I'll just ask them to read." They all burst out laughing at this, and they were still laughing heartily when they approached the portrait of the Fat Lady.

Becky turned to Draco and put her arms around his neck. They both ignored the stares they were getting from the other Gryffindors approaching.

"Hang in there," Becky said, trying to reassure him.

"I will for you," he replied, leaning down and kissing her softly. He then pulled away and gazed at her for a moment, his gray eyes glowing warmly.

"I love you," he mouthed at her.

"I love you," she mouthed back, blowing him a kiss. Draco mocked catching it and putting it in a pocket of his robes. Becky giggled, and Draco winked at her before turning and making his way back downstairs.

Becky turned back to her three friends and they entered the common room together.

"Man, Draco really _did_ change," Harry said, "You must've had one hell of an effect on him."

"That's the woman's charm," Becky replied, exchanging grins with Hermione.

"Sometimes I think you guys have _too _much charm," Ron said, shaking his head and sighing.

"Oh, there's no such thing," Hermione cooed, running a fingertip down Ron's cheek, which quickly turned beet red. Everyone laughed, except for Ron.

"Well, we'll see you guys tomorrow," Becky said, waving goodbye to Harry and Ron.

"Goodnight," Harry waved back. Ron was still silent from his embarrassment, which was still evident in his cheeks and his ears. Becky and Hermione giggled as they made their way to the girls' dormitories.

"I need a boyfriend," she said when they entered the dorm.

"How 'bout Ron?" Becky asked, nudging Hermione in the ribs.

"Oh hush!" Hermione giggled, and now it was _her_ that was blushing.

"Oh c'mon!" Becky laughed, "You know he likes you. That's why he picks fights with you all the time."

"Do you really think so?" Hermione asked as she pulled on her pajamas.

"Of course! It's so obvious!" Becky replied, pulling on her own pajamas.

"I dunno…" Hermione said, "I just see how Draco adores you and it makes me…well…envious." She blushed even more at this confession.

"Hey, do you know all the hell we had to go through to get to this stage in our relationship?" Becky asked, her eyebrows raised, "You don't _even_ wanna know!"

"Yea, but it was worth it, right?" Hermione asked. Becky gazed at her, a smile spreading across her face.

"Absolutely."

* * *

**I know the chapter is short, but once again this story is already completely written, so I can't help it! lol. Anyway, I hope you liked the first chapter and don't forget to review! Thanks for reading!**

**AbbeyMalfoy87**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Thanks to _kissthis91_ for reviewing! It's good to hear from you! Yay!**

* * *

Chapter 2

Draco entered the dungeon for Potions class, spotted Becky, Harry, Ron, and Hermione and briskly walked over there and plopped down on the other side of Becky, who was next to Hermione.

"Draco, what happened?" Becky cried, spotting his bruised cheek. There was suddenly an outburst of sniggers from the front of the room, where all the otherSlytherins were seated. Becky shot them a nasty look before turning back to Draco.

"A row with Crabbe and Goyle last night," Draco replied, lowering his voice so the other Slytherins couldn't hear.

"Those buffoons!" Becky exclaimed angrily, but keeping her voice down as well.

"Those _big_ buffoons," Draco corrected, "They may be dumb but they know how to punch when they're angry."

"I swear, I'm gonna--"

"Forget it," Draco interrupted hastily. Becky shot him a surprised look, and he tried to smile. "They're not worth it," he added. Becky's frown turned into a smile and she grabbed his hand under the table.

"You're right," she said, sighing. Her eyes became fierce again, "But if they give you any more crap, I'm not just going to let them get away with it." Draco didn't reply…he only smiled at her and turned to open his book.

The door of the dungeon flew open and hit the wall with a loud, echoing bang. Snape stomped up to his desk, but as he passed Becky, Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Draco's table, his eyes glittered maliciously and he paused. His gaze shot down to Becky and Draco's hands underneath the table. Both Draco and Becky jumped slightly and their hands flew apart. Snape smirked and continued on.

"I guess I'm not going to be his teacher's pet anymore," Draco muttered sardonically, glaring furiously up at Snape.

After staring around at them all, Snape barked at them what page to open to and he ordered them to read the chapter. Then, with a tap of his wand on the blackboard, their homework appeared on it.

"Man, how could I have ever hung out with those people?" Draco whispered, gazing at the Slytherins in the front of the room.

"I dunno…you were a pretty big jackass," Becky replied, keeping her eyes on her book.

"Becky!" Draco's eyes shot to her, and he frowned, not amused. Becky looked up at him, surprised at his reaction.

"Don't look so shocked!" Becky laughed, "You were!" When Draco's expression didn't change, she sighed and put her hand on his knee. "Sorry, I didn't mean to hurt your feelings," she said.

"It's alright," Draco replied, smiling again, "You're right anyway. I guess I just never fully realized it." Becky smiled back and turned to her book again, her hand still on his knee. Draco paused, gazing at her for a moment. "Why did you ever agree to give me another chance?" he asked. Becky looked at him again, the smile creeping across her face once more.

"I knew you had changed," she answered simply.

"But how? I had never given you any reason whatsoever to trust me," Draco argued. "But you did anyway…" his voice trailed off, his affection for Becky growing every second. Becky's smile widened.

"It was in your eyes," she replied, "I could see it. And your kiss confirmed everything…kisses never lie."

Draco grinned, wanting to kiss her right then and there. Forgetting everything and everyone around him except for Becky, he leaned in to kiss her, but she pushed him away, jerking her head in Snape's direction.

"Oh fine," Draco puouted, turning back to his book. He was trying to look seriously hurt, but a grin kept tugging up the corners of his mouth. Becky laughed and grasped his hand again under the table.

* * *

**Aw, that was cute! But how long will the happiness last? Mwahahahahaha! Thanks for reading!**

**AbbeyMalfoy87**


End file.
